


Red

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Dixon Hill, F/M, Fluff, Holodeck, PWP, Romance, The Big Goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Red visits Dixon Hill in his office.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Short and steamy.

Madeline looked up when the bell above the door tinkled. “Hiya Dix.”

“Morning, Maddy. Any calls?” Madeline shuffled through the notes next to the telephone. “Detective Bell called.  He wanted to remind you about dinner tonight, Judge Janick said the trial for Moopcha has been scheduled for Friday, and there’s a dame in your office.  Red hair, but legs up to _here,”_ Madeline used her hands to illustrate her point ad Dixon grinned. “Thank you, Maddy.  Hold my calls. If anyone arrives, tell them I’m not in.  I believe this consultation will keep me busy...”

“Whatever, Dix.”  Maddy rolled her eyes.  It wasn’t the first time her boss had been distracted by a beautiful client, and it probably wouldn’t be the last.

Dixon straightened his tie and opened the door to his inner sanctuary.  The furnishings were worn and dark, not exactly an inviting room, but it was what he had been able to afford or scrounge.  Perched on the edge of his desk with her legs crossed was a vision in soft pink.  He approached the desk slowly, roaming his eyes up and down the beautiful woman.  She looked up, and a breath caught in his throat as his steely eyes met her bright blue ones.  “Mister Hill, I presume.” 

Dixon swallowed. “You can call me Dix, Miss...?”  The woman tossed her head, shaking her rust coloured curls and reached for the hat pin holding her hat in place.  “You can call me Red.”  She tossed her hat on the chair usually reserved for his clients to sit on and he came around to the back of his desk.  She held out her hand for him to shake, and he surprised himself by kissing her hand instead. “My, my, Mister Hill.” 

“What can I do for you, Red?”  Red twisted around on the desk to face the detective and crossed her legs once more. He caught a glimpse of one milky white thigh wrapped in  a silk stocking as her skirt rode up slightly.  He tried to ignore her legs and looked up at her face instead, but his moth went dry thinking about how soft he bet her skin felt.  She leaned forward. “Well, you see, Mister Hill, I have a problem.”  Dixon reached up and loosened his tie to allow himself more room to breathe. “Oh?”

Red nodded and unbuttoned her jacket.  Dixon swallowed.  She was wearing a satin shell, possibly even just a slip under her jacket and she pushed it off her shoulders and tossed it towards the chair with her hat.  Dixon’s eyes fell on her shoulder, just as milky as her thigh looked, covered in the thin straps of her slip and bra underneath.  He groaned.  She heard his groan, and smiled.  “Mister Hill, do you think you could help me?” 

“I...ah...it depends on the problem, Miss....”  She pushed against his chest and reached for his tie.  She fingered it gently. “I told you,” she softly breathed out, “Call me Red.” 

“Of course...Red.”  She licked her lips then and Dix came undone.  He leaned forward and crushed his lips against hers.  She responded by deepening the kiss and pushing his jacket off his shoulders.  He kissed across her jaw and down her throat to her shoulder, where he nosed aside the strap to her slip and began kissing her shoulder.  She had managed to remove his tie, and had pulled his shirt out from his trousers and was busy tugging at the buttons when he suddenly stood and picked her up.  “Where are we going?”  Dixon looked around his office.  He had a slightly dingy sofa in one corner and he carried her towards it. “Sofa?” 

“Too bad you don’t have a bed in here....”  She eyed the sofa with the sagging cushions.  “But it will do.” 

He stood her up on the floor and she reached for the zip on her skirt and shimmied out of it.  She stood before Dixon in her underwear and slip and he was captivated by her.  “You are beautiful.”

“Hm. You’re not so bad yourself.”  She reached for his belt and quickly pushed his trousers down to his knees.  Dixon kicked off his shoes so he could remove his trousers and he gently lifted her slip over her head.  He raised his eyebrows at her bra and girdle combination but pushed her down onto the sofa, where he fell to his knees on the floor.  He removed her shoes and massaged her foot lightly before running his hands up her leg to the metal buttons holding her stockings in place.  He delicately popped open the buttons and as he rolled her stockings off he placed kisses down her leg.  He repeated the action on her other leg and his hands wandered higher to the side zip on her girdle.  He looked at her questioningly, and Red nodded, reaching for the clasp on her bra.  He slid the girdle down her legs and she was naked in front of him. 

“Oh, you are exquisite.” She blushed.  He rose and finished removing his clothing – his unbuttoned shirt, undershirt, boxers, and socks.  She laid back on the sofa and he covered her body with his.  She kissed him again and pushed her hips up against his. “Eager?”  She nodded.  “Patience, Bev...Red. Patience.” 

“I was never very good at waiting, Mister Hill.”  Red reached between their bodies and guided him into her, hissing at the sensation.  They thrust against each other rhythmically, their lips crashing together and muffling both of their cries.  Red drew her fingernails down Dixon’s back and he shuddered against her. “Oh god...Beverly...”  They momentarily forgot they were in a fantasy world as Beverly cried out “Jean-Luc”  as she contracted around him.  They kissed again, and Beverly dissolved into giggles. 

“Glad my lovemaking makes you laugh, dear.”  Beverly howled in response.  “It’s not that. It’s just...the absurdity.  We came in here to solve a mystery....” He wiggled his eyebrows at her. “What can I say? You’re irresistible in that suit.” 

She kissed him again. “Next time, let’s just stay in for the evening.  It’s going to take me ages to get that girdle back on.” 

###FIN###

 

 

 


End file.
